Harrison Joshua Jones
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: Harold James Potter. A name long forgotten by all. Twin brother to Max James Potter. Disowned by his father, ignored by his relatives and everyone else, he was abandoned. By changing his name, he forgot. His new name? Harrison Joshua Jones. My version of WBWL. Grey!Independant!Elemental!Smart!Ravenclaw!Powerful!Harry. Weasley!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potter!Bashing. Harry/?
1. Spellbound

Chapter 1 of Unknown

_**Summary:** Harold James Potter. A name long forgotten by all. Twin brother to Max James Potter. Disowned by his father, ignored by his relatives and everyone else who is focused on the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his name changed unwillingly as a three year old so he had no relation to Lily Evans or James Potter at all. Now he's changed it so he had no relation to his name given to him at 3 years old. His new name? Harrison Joshua Jones. My version of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Grey!Independant!Elemental!Smart!Ravenclaw!Powerful!Harry. Weasley!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potter!Bashing. Alive Potters. Harry/?_

* * *

3 year old Harry James Potter, older, just by seconds, twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, Max James Potter, sat in his room in Potter Manner, waiting until he was sure that no one was still up in the house. He was doing this for one simple reason, he didn't get any dinner. His parents had forgotten him... again. Not that it mattered much, his parents had done it before and would do it again. The only problem was that if he got caught sneaking around at night he would be in trouble, regardless of his age. His _father _would force him back to his room and lock him in until morning, if he didn't forget.

Harry's life hadn't been like this the first 15 months or so, it was only after Halloween 1981 that his life started going down hill. That was the night that his brother was chosen as the great "Boy-Who-Lived". Harry knew different. He may not look it, but Harry was amazingly smart. He had perfect recall and could remember everything in his short life. This was because he had amazing control over his magical core, barely showing signs of _accidental _magic as his magic was contained by Harry's will. His use of magic made him understand every word he heard. The way that he learned to use his magic allowed him to use wandless magic as easily as the typical magic user uses a wand. .

It was for one reason and one reason only that Harry knew that his brother wasn't the "Boy-Who-Lived". He was. He remembered that night like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

**_An ugly man with bright red eyes walked into his and his brother's room. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a curse that Harry had instinctively sensed danger from. Harry then used his control over magic and sent the curse right back at the ugly man, unknowingly._**

**_"Noo!" The man cried, before vanishing in a green light that exploded everything in the room besides Harry and Maxwell Potter. The oldest twin was exhausted and didn't notice the V shaped cut on his brother's cheek, caused by the falling debris. He didn't even notice the stinging on his forehead as he embraced the darkness that enveloped him._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

That was the night that everything changed in Harry's life. He remembered as he woke up the next morning and his parent were fussing over his brother and didn't even notice him until he started to make noise. From there, things got worse until finally they stopped paying attention to him at all and doted on Max. Harry knew that they hadn't stopped loving him anymore, they just sort of... forgot about him, in favor for his brother.

Harry got really good at manipulating his magic at that point and taught himself to read so he could learn new things in the family library. He tried to impress his parents with the things he learned but they didn't seem to care. All they cared about was Max. He would do magic and try to get their attention and they always thought that it was his brother doing it, he didn't even try to correct his parents as he got older, he knew they would just tell him to go away and stop bothering his brother.

That was another thing that set him apart from his brother, because he could control his magic better than most, he never had incidents of accidental magic. He was positive that his parents thought he was a squib or barely above one.

Finally Harry snapped out of his thoughts and felt that it was safe to get something to eat. He sneaked out of his room and used magic to silence himself. He made it to the landing on the second story before he heard voices. He was ready to dash back to his room when he stopped and heard his parents and the old man, Dumdlefore or something, he didn't know because the man never really talked to him or introduced himself. The few times he did speak with Harry, the man just asked where his parents or twin were. Harry and Max were easy to tell apart, Max had dark red hair, like their mother, and hazel eyes, whereas Harry had jet black hair and the greenest eyes anyone had seen, with flecks of brown in them.

Curious as to what the man was doing here so late, he got closer and heard that they were talking about him and his brother.

Lily said something, "Are we even sure this will work? I mean, like James said, Harry hasn't shown many signs of magic. Even if he does have magic, what if it is so small that it doesn't do any good? I agree that the sacrifice must be made for both of them to live through this, but what if it isn't enough?"

The professor sighed, "I agree that the possibility is there but what else is there for us to do? The ritual can only be done with those that have a close family bond and you two are his parents and among the best fighters the light side has. For the greater good young Harry must have his magic, however small, transferred to his brother to help him defeat Lord Voldemort. This could be the Power That Voldemort Knows Not."

James sighed in resignation, "Okay, we will bring them to the castle towards the end of the week. Afterwards, we should change his name as well, and send him away."

"No!" Lily said angrily. "We are already taking his magic away, we can't change his identity! That is too cruel. He is our child and he will be related to us. Regardless of the circumstances! You aren't sending him away either!"

"Lily-Flower, I've already changed it so Max inherits everything upon our death! Harold doesn't get anything. That's the same as being disowned! I made it permanant too! After the ritual, I'm going to Gringotts to empty his vault, explaining that he's a squib." James said.

Lily growled. "He's my son!"

"And Max is the Chosen One. And your son too." Dumbledore replied.

"I-I-I-"

"I what?"

"Grrr!" Lily growled before storming off to wreck the place, venting off her anger.

Harry's stomach rumbled. He patted his belly, attempting to calm it down. He snuck into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich in a second, using magic. He snuck upstairs once more to his room and proceeded to eat it, mind off the conversation.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Harry was sleeping peacefully when a man with hazel brown eyes and black hair appeared in his room.

"Son! Wake up!" James roughly shook him awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Harry mumbled, half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" The Potter Family Head rudely shouted in Harry's ear.

His magic reacted instinctively and blasted the Potter Head into the next room, where Max was peacefully sleeping.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU HAVE MORE WIT THAN WORTH, HAIR THAN WIT AND MORE FAULTS THAN HAIR! YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BEAST! YOU ILL-MANNERED CLOTPOLE!" He was shouting in Max's room.

"Da'? Wha ya do'n?" Max rubbed his eyes groggily.

"TEACHING YOUR BROTHER SOME MANNERS!"

"Wha'? I 'av' a bra?"

Harry burst out lauging.

"BRA! CLASSIC!"

"No! You have a brother! Not a BRA!" James huffed.

A female walked in. "BRA? I HAVE A BRA!" Lily exclaimed happily. "Wait... What did I say?"

Harry let out a chuckle and the green eyed muggleborn turned a bright red.

* * *

_Gringotts_

"I would like my son to have a name change please."

"And what, pray tell, happened to make this change of events?" The goblin sneered.

"I just realised that Harry is pretty vulnerable and therefore might be kidnapped and then i'll be forced to bargain Max with Harry and I don't want to lose either of them." James lied smoothly.

"Birth certificates?" The goblin sighed.

"Right here." Lily replied.

"New name?"

"Lachlan Kalogiru-McGann."

"Very well. Return in a few hours and it will be done."

"Make it instant and i'll give you a thousand galleons." James bribed the magical creature.

"Make it two thousand." The golin bargained.

"Deal."

* * *

_Ritual Time_

James nodded. "Are you sure that it will work?"

The old man nodded. "I am sure it will."

They nodded at the two children standing in the circle, having a decent conversation, at least, as well as 3 year olds could.

"I newa new me hav bro."

"Everyone forgot about me, fawning over you." Harry was a bit distasteful, having no friends who liked him because of who he was and not about his brother and the fact that once he led them to his brother, his so called 'friends' abandoned him.

"I'm sowwy."

"It's okay. It's their fault after all. And I guess that you don't remember the night."

"Wha nigh?"

Harry was about to explain but their father came rushing over.

"Lachlan, stand over to the left, and Max, stand to the right."

Max looked around. "Hoo Wokwan?"

"Your brother."

"Ba he name Hawwy!"

"Who cares!" James pushed them to the spots before taking some of his blood and smearing it on the floor in a circle.

He said to them, "Stay here."

Dumbledore slowly walked up to them and said in his grandfatherly voice, "I'm going to make you two even stronger, okay?"

"Ok!" Max responded eagerly. Harry however was not so believing. "Oh kay?"

"Great! Let's start! James, please remember these words on the paper and recite them for me."

James nodded. "Kálesmá Pnév̱ma mou ti̱s dýnami̱s , boreí i̱ aristerí̱ plev̱rá katastréfoun exousías kai eiságete to so̱stó só̱ma!"** (Translation: Heed my call Spirit of Power, may the left side deplete of power and enter the right body!)**

Two white orbs floated from both Harry and Max, before merging into one and entering the younger twin.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well there's my first chapter of Harrison Joshua Jones =)**

**Read 'n' review! Anyway, what should the pairing be? Not Hermione or Daphne or Ginny btw. Won't accept that. **


	2. Run Away

Chapter 2 of Unknown

**A/N: James forgot to send Harry to an orphanage and sent away. Max isn't that bad... Yet...**

**Oh and i might have taken some from past stories i've read, just i can't remember them. Sorry though, whoever the authors may be.**

_Two white orbs floated from both Harry and Max, before merging into one and entering the younger twin._

* * *

_5 years later - Max and Harry are 8 years old._

Harry nodded at the familiar face. "Hey Max."

"Hey Harry!"

"We're going to get our training today!"

"Oh yeah! Come on! Lets wake Mom and Dad up so we can start!"

Harry agreed. They rushed to the master bedroom and Max jumped on the bed, effectively waking the two sleeping.

"M-Max? Wha' 'r' you doin'? An' who dis?" James asked groggily.

Harry looked at James, with a hurt expression on his face. "I'm your son, Harry."

"I don't know a Harry." Lily bolted upright. "I know my son Lachlan and Max, but I don't know a Harry." The woman looked truly confused.

"Lachlan?"

"I abandoned him. I hated his ugly face." James spat.

* * *

"I don't understand father. I was born with magic, I remember making snowflakes with my magic."

"For the last time, you don't have magic!"

Harry stood up angrily. "I HAVE MAGIC!" A vase exploded from behind James.

The Potter family head looked around. He rushed out, confused.

* * *

"The ritual was fine, Harry isn't suppose to have magic though?" James looked at Dumbledore in question.

"That is true. Harry was suppose to be depleted of magic and transferred to Max to make him even stronger. Max has actually stayed his current power and Harry has magic. Everything isn't going the way it's suppose to." Dumbledore flipped through the book. "It says here that a willing soul will be used in a ritual to create another even stronger, and we did it exactly how it said to, using a stone altar and blood, we even pronounced it correctly. It says here that the willing soul will however deplete of his or her magic and will transfer to the other human, therefore making him or her stronger. Positions are right, exactly as this book says it's suppose to be."

"Perhaps this book is a fake?" Lily hesitated before asking.

"Impossible. This book is by Rowena Ravenclaw herself!" Dumbledore said.

"ROWENA RAVENCLAW?" The two echoed.

"Indeed."

"Maybe this book is outdated. I mean, it is really old, from Ravenclaw herself!" Lily insisted.

"Perhaps. That must be the reason. There is no other explanation."

* * *

Max was intently focusing on the door. "Harry was suppose to be depleted of magic and transferred to Max-" Max gasped, his mind overrun by thoughts. Eventually, all of the thoughts cleared and he once again focused on the door. "That the willing soul will be used in a ritual to create another even stronger," Max shook his head, of course it would be Dumbledore who did it, there was always something odd about him.

"Rowena Ravenclaw herself!" He heard from Dumbledore, along with the muffled echo from the two parents.

"Perhaps. That must be the reason. There is no other explanation."

"Max?" A voice behind him spoke.

"Hey Harry!" Max spun around.

"Goodbye Max." Harry walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean Harry? Come back!" Max cried, but Harry was out of sight.

* * *

Harry's eyes welled up in tears. _'That's why they were so surprised when they found out I had magic.'_ He thought. _'They're always fawning over Max too. I reckon I can just appear here with a broken arm and they won't even notice me. Well it's settled, i'm leaving!' _Harry made up his mind.

As he packed what few belongings he had, he thought about what he had to do. He knew he couldn't stay there and while he had no where to go, he knew he had to get away. He knew he didn't have any money... but Max did. He finished throwing his stuff in a bag, he packed a few books on magic and after a few seconds of thought, he made his way to the library and quickly skimmed through a few books on Goblin, trying to understand a little about their customs. He quickly understood that they just wanted respect and to be treated like equals. He had watched other witches and wizards treat them, so he knew what NOT to do, he read a bit more and quickly understood how to greet them. He carefully snuck to Max's room and he made his way over to his brother's closet and grabbed the money sack he knew was there. He knew his brother wouldn't miss it, he would think he just misplaced it and get more from their parents. Once back in his room, he quickly gathered his few belongings and looked around his room to make sure he had everything.

"Goodbye." He said to the home that seemed to hum sadly.

With that he turned and disappeared without a sound; the only disturbance was the space around him warped slightly. He had learned the easy way to Apparate a few months before, though he didn't really think it was Apparating. It didn't feel like that which he read about. He called it "tele", because it felt like he teleported from one spot to another. He just wanted to be somewhere else and his magic did the work.

He reappeared in Diagon Alley and made his way up to the white building, it was fairly early and so there weren't many people in the alley. Once at the entrance to the bank, he bowed to the Goblin guards. They bowed back at him with surprised expressions. Once inside, he made his way to a teller and waited until recognized.

Finally the Goblin grunted and motioned him forward, "State your business!"

Harry bowed and looked the goblin straight in the eye and said, "I wish to have an inheritance test done and speak to someone concerning my vaults."

The teller nodded and motioned him to follow. "Come, Ragnok will see you."

He looked up and said, "Teller Grinhook, what is the problem?"

Grinhook bowed and replied, "Master Ragnok, this human child wishes to speak to someone about his family vaults and wishes an inheritance test to be done on him."

Ragnok looked at Harry with critical eyes and grunted, "Why have you brought him to me? There is a lot of goblins in these departments at this time."

Grinhook replied, "This is true, however he has shown respect and honor and I thought you would want to talk to him first, before I sent him away."

Ragnok peered at Harry again and grunted at him, then motioned for Harry to take a seat.

Before doing so, Harry turned to Grinhook, bowed and said, "Thank you Teller Grinhook, may your enemies die and your gold rise high."

Grinhook smiled before exiting the chamber. Harry turned to Ragnok and walked over to the seat indicated.

Ragnok started, "For what reason have you come to Gringotts?"

From there Harry launched into an explanation as to why he was there and what he had discovered. Ragnok was appalled at what he learned and agreed to Harry's plans. They decided they would take all the money out of Harry's trust vault and transfer it to another vault under an alias. It was allowed because Potter didn't take his name off the list and therefore Harry had complete access to the trust vault. They were doing this because Harry had gotten no care at all, the money from his trust vault going completely to Max.

They talked for a while longer until Ragnok had another goblin bring in a blood red quill and a piece of parchment. He instructed Harry to write his name on the parchment and Harry did so. About 30 seconds passed before lines started appearing from Harry's name. After about a minute it stopped and some of the names lit up in gold, indicating he had access to those vaults.

Ragnok informed Harry of how to get access to these vaults.

Harry spoke, while he injected magic into his voice "I hereby claim the inheritance rights to Vaults 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 218, 243, 365 and 409. These vaults have yet to be claimed by my fore bearers and may now pass to me."

With that, a blinding flash of light surrounded Harry and when it faded he had a silver ring, that seemed to flow like water, on his ring finger on his right hand. On it, was a piece of pure white crystal that had a slight glow to it, with many carvings on it. The ring flickered to show a total of 11 different rings, all with different designs on them and made of different metals.

Ragnok said, "Never has anyone had access to so many ancient vaults. Vault 1 belonged to Myrddin Emrys, and you are his heir by magic. Vault 2 belonged to Morgan Le Fay, you are her heir by magic too. Vault 3 belonged to Godric Gryffindor, you have rights to that vault by blood and magic, the family head is passed down to oldest son, no matter what status they are. Your father never claimed the headship for this house at Dumbledore's insistence. So he does not have the right to disinherit you from this. Vault 4 belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, you are her heir by magic. Vault 5 belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, as you are her heir by magic. Vault 6 belonged to Salazar Slytherin, you have rights to that vault by right of conquest and heir by magic. The right of conquest is directly related to his blood heirs' defeat on Halloween, 1981. Vault 7 belonged to Ignotus Peverell, that family married into the Potter family 400 years ago, again your father does not know this, none of your family does, they never thought to have a family history check. They simply got by, by being the Potters and Lord Gryffindor."

Ragnok paused for some breath. "Vault 218 belonged to an ancient magical line that are known as the 'Grey Family.' They moved all around the world but they disappeared centuries ago. You are their heir by magic. Vault 243 owners were known for their phoenix familiars. They were squibs until your mother, but she didn't have a inheritance test done. Vault 365 belonged to Lachlan King. They were Dragon Tamers. Also heir by magic. Finally, Vault 409 belonged to Zane Jones. Your father was heir to that family, but never claimed it. I do not believe he even knew."

Harry was dazed. How had his parents not known that they were related to these people? He understood Gryffindor and slightly Hufflepuff as well as Peverell, but all of the others? It was mind blowing!

He cleared his throat and said, "Umm well... I don't really know what to say? I guess we can start with figuring out how much I have. Then I was wondering if the goblin nation would help me find a way out of Britain and keep it from the Potters and the old man. I really need to remember his name. Anyway, I would pay any fees that the help might require, I know I have that much, at least, in my trust account."

Ragnok laughed, "Mr. Potter -"

Harry interrupted, "Sorry sir, but seeing as how my _family_ disowned me when I was little, just call me Harry. It's easier that way. Until I officially file my name as the lord of all those families, I am Harry No Name."

"Very well Harry."

"May I get a name change?"

"Sure." Ragnok used common language this time.

Ragnok motioned for a goblin to come and bring them the papers. They talked about stuff for a while until the papers arrived. "What do you want to change your name to?"

"Harrison Joshua Jones."

"Seems so not different."

"So?"

"Sign here with this." A blood red quill was presented to him, and Ragnok pointed to the dotted line.

"There. Done."

"So my name is Harrison Joshua Jones now?"

"Yes. You are Harrison Joshua No-Name for now though, Jones will be your last name as soon as your head of the family."

"Well let's get it settled then, shall we?"

* * *

**AND i'm done! **

_**Word Count: Exactly 1,999**_

Still need the pairing though. So far, the votes are...

**Harry/Susan Bones: 2**

**Harry/OC: 2**

****Harry/Fleur Delacour: 2****

**Harry/Hannah Abbot: 1**

**Harry/Luna Lovegood: 3**

**Harry/Nymphadora Tonks: 1**

**Harry/Fem!Blaise Zabini: 1**

**I know i said that I won't accept Harry/Daphne or Harry/Hermione, I might change that. Here's just a record of Harry/Daphne and Harry/Hermione votes so far.**

**Harry/Hermione Granger: 1**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass: 2**


	3. Whole Shopping Chapter!

**Questions... and Answers...**

**LunaZ: Harry wasn't really disowned, but they considered him disowned as he was no longer heir to the family fortune, but they didn't actually really disown him. After claiming the titles of all the families he could make a claim to, he was emincapated and Harry didn't actually consider the Potters as his family anymore, and therefore disowned them as his relatives, but claimed the titles first, therefore keeping the fortune but not his 'family'.**

**AutumnGold: Many rituals are coming. Just you wait. May be good, may be bad, who knows... Well I do :P**

* * *

**The majority has asked Harry/Luna for the pairing, so HARRY/LUNA it is!**

* * *

**PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY: I have a new word! Confuzzled! It's confused and puzzled put together!**

**And Phoenix is the family that is known for Phoenix familiars. For those who don't know, Harry is 8.**

_Chapter 3 of Unknown: SHOPPING_

"Where can I get all my items, aka, wands, trunks and clothes?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"For trunks, you can go to my friend who works in Trunkenstien which is in Mortal Alley. For wands, you can head to Mortal Alley, and then go to the shop Peter's Custom Made Wands. Robes can be found in Diagon Alley but muggle clothing can only be found in Mortal Alley, I'd reccommend Wally's Wizarding Wear for robes and Mary's Normal Attire in Mortal Alley."

"Okay... Wait... What's Mortal Alley?" Harry asked, confuzzled.

"Mortal Alley is an alley branched off from Diagon Alley. It is not very famous, but it has good quality items in many things."

"Where's the entrance to Mortal Alley?"

"Exit Gringotts, and you know the place for robes?"

"Yes."

"There's a little dead end right around the corner from there, and then walk through the wall. Or if you can apparate, you can just apparate straight to Mortal Alley. Just imagine a huge Gringotts building like this, that is black."

"Okay. Goodbye Ragnok." Harry bowed.

"Goodbye Harrison Jones."

With that, Ragnok watched the young lord apparate to Mortal Alley.

* * *

Harry exitied the Black Gringotts and headed towards a looming tower that said, "Trunkenstien."

"Hi! I need a trunk!" He said as he entered.

A dark figure approached. "WHO DARES ENTER MY STORE?"

"Harrison Joshua Jones, friend of Ragnok." Harry said calmly.

"Oh! Hi!" The figure turned visible. "My name's Jonathan. So your a friend of Ragnok? Yes? Okay, well I need you to tell me what type of trunk you want most."

"Custom made trunks? Okay. I want mahogany wood for the trunk base. I want the deathly hallow mark on the top of the trunk right next to the Jones family crest as well as five wolves on the right side of the trunk. On the left side of the trunk, I want the Hogwarts crest inside what looks like a magical forest."

"Well, you definitely know your trunk. I'll remember it for a long long time..." Jonathan muttered to himself. Aloud, he said, "Come back in two hours. I will have your trunk ready by then. The cost is 1500 galleons, but because your a friend of Ragnok, i'll cut down 500 galleons."

"Thanks. Here's 500 galleons for now. I'll pay you the other half once i have the trunk." Harry smiled. "Bye!" And exited the store.

Inwardly, Jonathan smirked. _Another great scam. Oooh im gonna be rich an extra 500 galleons. The materials only cost 400 galleons, and i'm charging them 100 galleons extra because i have to make it. I can't believe Ragnok told this guy about me! I thought he hated me, but i guess not, unless he wants the boy to be scammed..._

* * *

As Harry made his way to the wand shop that Ragnok told him about, he was deep in thought. _'I wonder -" _Harry crashed and fell. He looked up, his hands were burning, but he did not notice.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He cried and helped the man pick his things up. As he looked up, he saw bright silver eyes and white hair.

"Xenophilis Lovegood. Your name young man?" A voice startled him and Harry looked at the figure next to the woman with bright eyes and white hair. _Her father. _

"Hello Harrison." A dreamy voice drifted through the air. "You don't have any nargles at all. What a surprise. Nor any wrackspurts. A bigger surprise."

"Luna, dear, we don't want to scare the poor boy, do we?" Xenophilis Lovegood lightly scolded

"No father. We don't. So, what brings you to Mortal Alley, Lord Jones-Emrys-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Grey-Phoenix-King?"

Her father and Harrison gaped at her. "How... What?" Harry spluttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to know, was I?"

"No. It's fine. I never did introduce myself. My name is Harrison Joshua Jones, Lord of all that stuff... And you are?"

"Luna Selene Lovegood."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood."

Xenophilis smiled. His daughter had finally made a friend.

"So Harrison, what brings you here?" She repeated.

"I'm here to get some stuff."

"Why not just go to Diagon Alley?"

"Because Mortal Alley is better!"

"That I agree on."

Xenophilis glanced at his watch. 2pm. "Luna, dear, we need to get going." He hated interrupting their conversation like that, but it was necessary.

"Daddy, one more minute?" His daughter looked up with pleading eyes.

"Fine. One minute." He crumbled under his daughter's eyes.

"Two minutes?"

"Fine... No longer though!"

Luna and Harry talked for a while, and before they even knew it, two minutes was up.

"Luna! Lets go!" He told his daughter.

"Very well... Will I see you later, Harrison?"

"Sure will. And please, call me Harry."

"Well goodbye then _Harry._"

* * *

Harry tingled. _'What is this feeling?'_

But he discarded the thought as he entered Peter's Custom Made Wands.

"Ah, a new customer! Tell me, Left or Right hand?

"Ambidextrious?" He answered hesitantly.

"Haven't seen an ambidextrious person in years! Come, I shall show you the woods." Peter led Harry to a section of the shop. "Hold your hand over each of the woods and pick the ones you are connected to. Make sure you pick enough for two wands."

Harry's hand linged above each of the woods for a few seconds, and he picked up the branches that suited him most.

To Peter's surprise, he picked up six branches.

"Six? He must be powerful.." He muttered to himself. "Alright." He said aloud. "Yew wood, Cherry, Blackwood, Holly, Vine and Oak. Pleasant surprise." Now, same for the wood, hover your hand over them and pick up the cores that you feel connected to."

Harry picked up six core items. "A chimera fang, basilisk venom, water phoenix tears, Korean Flamethrower dragon scale and.." Peter's jaw dropped at the last two items. "Royal Phoenix flight feather. One of the only two in existence and a Threstral bone! No one has ever used the Threstral Bone! I was just about to throw it out!" But then he muttered inaudibly to himself once again, "Or maybe I could use it for some threstral stew. Never mind, who knows what it could do to me."

"Come back in two hours. Pray tell, your name?"

"Harrison. Harrison Jones. How much does these wands cost?"

Peter drew back, as if surprised. "Oh, right, i forgot. Including some wand holsters, they are 100 galleons. Not including wand holsters, it's 90 galleons for the rare materials."

Harry handed him 45 galleons. "I'll give you the rest once I have the wand. You work in a secluded alley after all."

"As expected."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Harry took an hour just buying his robes and wands, collecting more money from Gringotts, and finally just settled for going back to collect the trunk.

"Jonathan!" He called.

"Oh, yes, yes, your trunk is ready!" He dragged a large trunk to Harry.

"Uhm, Jonathan, wouldn't it make more sense just to put a featherweight charm on it and then deactivate it?" Harry scratched his head.

"Who cares, it's done for anyway, here's your trunk." Jonathan said.

Harry handed Jonathan 500 galleons and applied a featherweight charm to the trunk before picking it up and putting it into his pocket, only fitting because of a shrinking spell.

"Bye Jonathan!"

"Bye Harry!"

_"500 galleons! Scammed from an 8 year old. Oh this day is going so great!"_


End file.
